


Up All Night

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Boyband, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette is an up and coming new singer, and her father manages to get her on tour with the biggest boyband in the world, but you know, they are not a regular boyband, but a cool boyband. Features Enjolras, Grantaire, Marius, Courfeyrac and Combeferre as Les Amis. Javert and Valjean as exasperated managers, Bahorel as a stressed out choreographer, Eponine as an intern, Feuilly as a stylist, Jehan tries to tame hair and Joly and Bossuet are filming a documentary following the band on their world tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live While We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one, I have been planning it for ages! I don't own any of the characters used.

Javert forced the door of board room one open, and prepared himself for who was waiting on the other side. He said he would never do it again, yet here he was, talking business with bloody Jean Valjean. 

And there he was, smiling that bloody trusting smile, a constant glint of kindness is his eyes, as he stood to greet Javert.

"Ah Javert! Long time, no see! How are you keeping?" Valjean asked in a way that disgusted Javert, it sounded genuine.

"Not bad Valjean, but come now, we are both busy men, let's discuss this contract." Javert ushered Valjean to sit down. 

Javert was the manager of currently the most successful band in the world, Les Amis. Five young men who somehow managed to make millions fall in love with them, and more importantly invest both love and money into the band. The reason he was talking to Valjean was purely business. Valjean managed his daughter, Cosette, she was an uprising solo artist. Les Amis were planning a world tour, and they needed a support act. Javert tried to say no multiple times to working with Valjean, but Cosette was by far the best choice.

The meeting was short and the contract was drawn up quickly and easily. Cosette would be joining the guys on tour. Javert shook Valjean hand again and showed him the door. Both knew they would be seeing each other a lot in the future, great...

\---

"Cosette, my darling, you got it!" Valjean told his daughter over the phone, and laughed at her scream of joy. "I've set up a meeting with Javert tomorrow! I think you're meeting him and the band! No need to keep thanking me Cosette, it was all down to you, sweetheart! I'll be home in a minute! See you in a bit darling!" Valjean hung up his phone and rushed home to celebrate the good news with his daughter.

\---

Cosette didn't know how to react, she couldn't believe this was really happening! She always dreamed of thousands hearing her sing, and listening to her songs, and now it was going to happen! She was so excited, yet feelings of excitement turned to nerves. Thousands of people will hear her sing... Oh gosh! That's terrifying! Thousands of Les Amis fans will hear her sing... That's even scarier! The fans are well... very passionate? If they like you, they will support you, help you, be genuinely lovely! But if not, then that is pretty much your career ruined. That is how powerful the fans are, Cosette could either owe them everything for either starting her career or ruining it before it begins.

Of course there was something else to be nervous about. The Les Amis themselves, out of the five members, there were two Cosette felt extremely nervous about.

First was Enjolras. Cosette had heard a lot about Enjolras. He had strong opinions, he was passionate, he could be blunt and he could be cold. But, if he liked you he was absolutely charming. Cosette was terrified that he would not like her, it would make the experience worse if she was tiptoeing around Enjolras the whole time. Her father always said that if she was just herself, no one could ever dislike her. She hoped that was true.

The second was Marius. Everyone had a favourite member of Les Amis, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire or the adorable Marius Pontmercy. As soon as Cosette saw a picture of the band, she decided, yes, I'll have the freckly one. But it had developed on from just being a crush, Cosette thought Marius was the perfect guy. Shy, sweet, innocent, a dreamer and slightly naive. Cosette wasn't just nervous about meeting the man of her dreams, but she was nervous he wouldn't be how she imagined. 

There was so much to be nervous about, yet so much to be excited for, Cosette couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Even when she was lying in bed that night, trying desperately to get to sleep, she was smiling, because she was just so excited for tomorrow. 

\---

"Right all five of you need to be on your best behaviour today, no messing around." Javert narrowed his eyes at the five young men stood in front of him, he hoped his stern words and terrifying stare would be enough to deter them from doing anything stupid, but he knew deep in his stone heart that they would most certainly continue to act like little shits.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Courfeyrac saluted with a grin, making Enjolras, Combeferre and Javert all roll their eyes. Grantaire smiled slightly, and Marius mimicked the salute about twenty seconds later, because that's what he thought he had to do.

"Don't copy Courfeyrac, Marius, that will never turn out good." Javert shook his head as Marius dropped his hand and blushed.

"Sorry." He murmured quietly.

"That's a good lad, now, you haven't got a busy day today, but it is an important one! You have rehearsals with your choreographer in a minute, and you need to be serious about that!" Javert knew that they wouldn't be serious, all five of them could not dance for shit, and the fans loved them for it. "And then I want you to meet your support act for the tour, and also her manager."

"I thought we were going with that band from Patron-Minette's label?" Enjolras frowned.

"No, I decided against partnering with them." Javert shook his head firmly. "I decided on creating a contract with an ex partner of mine, Valjean. He only has one person signed to his label, and that is his daughter Cosette, so we will be meeting them today. And we won't be acting weird or intimidating at all, right guys?" Javert raised an eyebrow at the five young men.

"Right." They responded in unison.

"Good, go on then, the choreographer is waiting for you!" Javert opened his office door and said a silent prayer for the new choreographer for the tour, Bahorel. 

\---

"Right, I was told by so many people that I shouldn't take this job, so I need you to prove them all wrong in this run through, okay? Right, this will be good... Okay... 5, 6, 7, 8!" Bahorel cried, nearly covering his eyes, because he did not want to see the train wreck that was about to unfold.

The first thing the band had told him was that they hated choreographed dances, especially synchronise, choreographed dances. Bahorel understood this, they weren't that type of band, so instead he told them to do what they want, and they would work with that. He didn't expect it to be as bad as it was. 

It did not start out well, as Courfeyrac convinced Bahorel he was a pro-gymnast, this Bahorel quickly discovered, was a vicious, vicious lie.

Courfeyrac fumbled through a cartwheel and then barely managed to lift his legs in the air in a shoddy attempt of a handstand, during this time Marius performed his 'signature move', an awkward shuffle, that occasionally and almost sporadically featured a high kick. Enjolras stood perfectly still, snapping his fingers every so often, but he did allow Grantaire to slide through his legs for a grand finale, after Grantaire had strutted across the stage a number of times. Combeferre twirled once then and then 'screwed the light bulb, pat the dog'. Their performance nearly reduced Bahorel to tears, nearly.

"Right that was horrific, so I think what we will do is make sure there is as little dancing as possible, and then maybe, just maybe you might look adequete." Bahorel shook his head, and the band looked at each other and smiled, and gave each other proud thumbs ups. "Don't be proud of yourselves, you're absolutely awful." Bahorel groaned as they laughed.

\---

"Are you nervous flower?" Valjean smiled at his strangely quiet daughter. Cosette nodded furiously back.

"So nervous, Papa." She confessed, as he squeezed her hand.

"You have no need to be nervous, Javert tells me they are a lovely group of boys." Valjean smiled kindly, and Cosette smiled back, still as nervous as before.

They pulled up to the massive location and were escorted by a large group of men in security uniforms, Cosette held onto her father's arm as they signed in and showed identification to multiple people. Cosette couldn't believe the security needed to protect five young men, it was absolutely crazy.

Finally they approached Javert office and were shown inside by an intern, whose told them her name was Eponine. She smiled widely at Valjean, but to Cosette she sneered, Cosette wasn't sure why, but she didn't have time to worry about that, as the door of the office opened and she was greeted by terrifying man.

"Valjean, this must be your daughter, Cosette. Cosette, I am Javert, it is great to have you own board." Javert extended his hand, and Cosette shook it as confidently as she could.

"Thank you for allowing me to be on board." She replied with her very best smile. She looked around the room, but the band were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, the boys are still in their dance rehearsal, but I am sure they won't mind if we interrupt, if you would like to follow me." Javert led the way down an extremely long corridor, that was packed with security and others who worked for the band.

Finally they approached two large doors, that were not soundproof as Cosette could hear Les Amis music blaring through, Javert smiled at her and then threw the doors open.

What greeted them was well... unexpected? The band were trying to complete a human pyramid, whilst singing their hit song Red and Black. Cosette wasn't sure what they had been doing in their rehearsals, but they were all extremely sweaty, apart from Enjolras. (Cosette would later find out that Enjolras apparently never sweats, like ever). Cosette quickly spotted Marius at the top of the wobbly pyramid, smiling so proudly it made Cosette's heart feel full.

"Please don't tell me you plan on doing this on stage..." Javert sighed and the pyramid completely collapsed, Grantaire landed head first into a very private area of Enjolras. The rest of the group laughed as Grantaire flushed bright red, but not nearly as red as Enjolras himself.

"Sorry, sir, we did try and do something serious, but they are all just so horrific." Bahorel told Javert as the band laughed.

"No need to apologise, I know they are absolutely awful at dancing, I am just glad everyone is still in once piece." Javert sighed. Cosette looked around and noticed Eponine was also in the room, but she wasn't looking at Cosette, her eyes were fixed on the band. "Right gather round boys." Javert waved the group over and Cosette felt her heart pound in her chest, her hands were sweating and she couldn't take her eyes off the floor.

"Just smile sweetheart." Valjean whispered in Cosette's ear, and she obeyed. She smiled her most perfect smile, and aimed it straight at one member in particular, and he certainly noticed.

"Oh bollocks." Marius whispered to himself. He couldn't help it, he had just seen an angel. He felt his face flush pink, and he smiled back at her, nervously yes, but genuinely. 

"Boys, this is your supporting act, Cosette." Javert indicated for the boys to approach her and her father. "And this is her manager and father, Jean Valjean."

"Hi, it's great to meet you, I'm Courfeyrac." Courfeyrac lunged forward and shook both Cosette's and Valjean's hands. 

"Lovely to meet you." Cosette replied quietly.

"Hey, I'm Grantaire." Grantaire waved, but smiled widely at Cosette.

"Hello." Cosette replied, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Combeferre." Combeferre, like Courfeyrac, shook both their hands, with a small smile.

"Enjolras." Enjolras nodded from the end of the line. Cosette felt her blush deepen, but she smiled widely at the scary looking blonde.

"MARIUS!" Marius all but shouted, making the rest of the band, Bahorel and Javert laugh loudly, until Courfeyrac was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry." Marius blurted out blushing so brightly, he nearly disguised his freckles.

"It's fine, don't be sorry." Cosette replied quietly, smiling up at him, hoping he heard the sincerity in her voice.

"My name is Marius Pontmercy." He tried again, this time in a soft tone, that could be deemed normal.

"And mine's Cosette." Cosette replied, and Marius' face broke into a massive, beautiful smile. 

"Cosette! I don't know what to say!" Marius exclaimed, with that perfect smile.

"Marius, you don't have to say anything!" Courfeyrac cackled, as Marius blushed again.

"Whatever..." He mumbled as he stepped back into line with the other members of the band, still smiling at Cosette, as he hadn't yet noticed the stern glare he was receiving from Valjean.

"Right... Well now you have met Cosette, maybe now we could see how your dancing is coming along?" Javert suggested, as Bahorel sighed loudly. 

"It's a working progress." He warned as the guys got into first positions. "5, 6, 7, 8!"


	2. I Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy the update!

"So what you're saying is, you want to film a documentary about the band's first world tour?" Javert eyed the two young men sat grinning in front of him suspiciously.

"That is exactly what we are saying!" Joly, the smaller man nodded.

"I think the fans would absolutely love to see the band behind the scenes!" The other man, Bossuet interjected.

"And you would be happy to do this?" Javert raised an eyebrow, whilst sipping on his boiling hot coffee.

"Absolutely!" Both men nodded and exclaimed in unison.

"Well, I think this could really work, shall we draw up a contract?" Javert asked with a wolfish smile, Joly and Bossuet shook his hand and soon the documentary of the world tour was agreed upon.

\---

"Cosette, I have to take you to a costume fitting." Eponine approached the blonde girl from behind, her face absolutely expressionless.

"Of course!" Cosette nodded earnestly, it was her fourth day working with the band, yet she had still not managed to befriend Eponine, no matter how hard she tried. And she had tried really, really hard!

"You can follow me." Eponine started to walk off in the opposite direction and Cosette followed closely, but not close enough to sustain a conversation with the brunette, whenever she tried to catch up, Eponine walked even faster.

They approached a door and Eponine knocked and then stuck her head in.

"Feuilly, I've brought you Cosette." Cosette hadn't met Feuilly yet, but she had heard plenty about him, all good things.

"Brilliant! Send her in, please!" A voice on the other side of the door replied, and Eponine pushed Cosette towards the door. 

She stepped into the small room that was covered in all different types of clothes, but mostly male. One wall of the room was completely covered in tall mirrors that made the room seem slightly larger than it was. In the middle stood a tall man, covered in tattoo's, wearing a wide smile. 

He rushed over to the door and grabbed Cosette by the arm and pulled her into the room, to get a good look at her.

"It's lovely to meet you Miss Cosette and I offer you my congratulations for making it as the support act!" Feuilly smiled as he pulled out his tape measure, helping Cosette up onto the pedestal.

"Thank you, it's lovely to meet you too Feuilly." Cosette smiled back, as Feuilly made a not of her measurements.

"Jehan is going to love all that hair of yours!" Feuilly smirked, glancing up at Cosette's long, blonde hair. "Isn't it just gorgeous Eponine?"

Eponine had taken a seat in the corner of the room, she nodded at Feuilly but stared back down at her phone. Feuilly raised an eyebrow, but didn't question Eponine's strange behaviour. She had been acting off ever since Cosette arrived.

"Now we have to decide on a certain style for you, I've listen to some of your music, which is brilliant by the way, and I think that maybe we could dress you primarily in sweet, pastel dresses, almost like a Disney Princess! Very sweet, very cute!" Feuilly nodded, as he pulled out several dresses from the rail. 

Cosette almost squealed in delight, they were absolutely beautiful!

"I thought you might like them, I made them myself!" Feuilly grinned at Cosette's reaction.

"You made these?!" Cosette gasped, as she looked at the intricate sewing that made up the beautiful dresses.

"It's nice having a girl I can make pretty dresses for, I haven't been able to persuade any of Les Amis to don a dress just yet." Feuilly laughed, and Cosette joined in. They stopped when a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" Feuilly called, and the door was almost thrown open.

"Feuilly, I need a really quick favour! Courfeyrac and I were playing leapfrog, but I must of stretched too much and my trousers have ripped, look you can see my botto- Cosette?!?" Marius gasped, turning a bright pink, as she laughed to herself. "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I didn't realise you were in here, I'm sorry!" Marius babbled, as he went to leave.

"Marius! Come back!" Feuilly cried, and Marius stepped back into the room, still blushing furiously.

"Sorry." He murmured. Glancing quickly at Cosette, she smiled widely at him. She hadn't seen him much over the last four days, but seeing him now only reminded her how she felt for the sweet, young boy. He was everything she imagined him to be, so every moment she spent with him was beautiful.

"Stop staying sorry and take your trousers off." Feuilly instructed.

"What?" Marius' eyes widened, and he glanced at Cosette again. "I can't do that..."

"Please Marius, I am sure Cosette has seen worse things than your freckly legs, now take your trousers off, so I can sew them up!" Feuilly replied in a stern voice, so stern Marius started unbuttoning his jeans, though his hands were shaking slightly, Cosette noticed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, as he pulled his trousers off his legs, his hands trying to cover as much as they could.

"Do you want me to go?" Cosette asked, both Marius and Feuilly.

"I would prefer it if you stayed actually, I need to finish your fitting." Feuilly replied, but his eyes were focused on the needle and the hole in Marius' jeans.

"Eponine?" Marius finally noticed Eponine sat in the corner, she was not looking at her phone anymore, her eyes instead were fixed on the very flustered Marius.

"Marius." She replied with a brilliant smile, laughing slightly at his very freckly legs.

"No one needs to know about this..." Marius pleaded to Eponine.

"So I can't instagram it?" Eponine teased.

"No certainly not!" Marius replied blushing, he looked over at Cosette who was averting her eyes, politely.

"That dress is... umm.. well... you look very pretty, Cosette." Marius spoke softly, Cosette turned to face him and smiled.

"Thank you Marius, that is very sweet of you to say!" Cosette blushed slightly, as she smoothed down the pretty lilac dress she was wearing.

"You can put of picture of the two of us on instagram if you like Eponine!" Marius joked to Eponine who rolled her eyes.

"Sure..." She replied, part of her job was running the bands social network sites and she tried to upload as many photo's of the band as possible. "Go on then."

"Really?" Marius replied, he had been joking after all.

"I'm sure that the fans would love to see the mysterious supporting act for the tour, the announcement was officially made two days ago after all!" Eponine shrugged as she pulled out her phone.

"Maybe I should wait until I am wearing trousers..." Marius bit his lip.

"Just a couple of minutes more Marius!" Feuilly piped up.

"Come on, I'll take it from the waist up!" Eponine sighed.

"You don't mind do you Cosette?" Marius smiled nervously.

"Not at all..." Cosette replied honestly, Marius held out his hand and he helped Cosette gracefully step off the pedestal as Eponine held her phone up. Marius' arm nervously slipped around Cosette's waist and then they smiled.

"Got it!" Eponine nodded and Marius quickly pulled his hand back. So quick it made Cosette frown only slightly, it was as if she was poisonous.

"Finished!" Feuilly cried proudly, Marius quickly pulled his now mended jeans back on with a smile.

"Thank you Feuilly, and thank you Cosette." He smiled at her one last time and quickly fled the room.

"He has been acting more flustered than usual!" Feuilly sighed as he got back to work on Cosette.

Eponine uploaded the pretty picture of Marius and Cosette, with the caption: "Meet our brand new support act, the talented Cosette Valjean." As soon as the picture was uploaded it received thousands of likes, and thousands of comments. Rumours about Marius and Cosette's relationship started as soon as that picture was uploaded.

\---

"Courfeyrac have you decided which song you want as your cover?" Javert asked Courfeyrac almost nervously, it was an agreement that Javert had made with the band. Each member can pick one cover song to perform with the band for the tour. Cover songs were always popular with fans, and they were even more popular if the band decided which songs they wanted to cover. Fans loved trying to guess which member picked which song.

"Well... I still have a couple in mind, so I might need some more time..." Courfeyrac replied with a grin.

"Okay, well you don't have long, as you'll need to rehearse it." Javert replied in monotone voice. "Combeferre?"

"I've decided on Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac." Combeferre replied, and Javert nodded and smiled.

"That's an acceptable choice, Marius?" Javert turned to face Marius, who beamed.

"Suspicious Minds, Elvis Presley!" He cried as the rest of the band nodded. Marius was raised by his Grandfather and this meant he had little to no understanding of modern music, Elvis was modern to him, but that song had always been his favourite! He had been raised on Elvis, The Beatles, Queen and Abba, his music taste was rather limited.

"A good choice!" Javert nodded, and his new assistant, Montparnasse made a note of it. "Grantaire?"

"Come Sail Away, Styx." He replied, as he straightened the strings of his hoodie.

"No." Enjolras replied, before Javert could say anything.

"No? What do you mean by no?" Grantaire looked up at Enjolras with a frown.

"None of the fans will know that song, it would be awkward." Enjolras justified.

"Just because you don't know the song, doesn't mean the fans won't know the song!" Grantaire replied in a bitter tone.

"I know the song!" Enjolras protested.

"Well if you know, then I am sure the fans will know it!" Grantaire argued.

"What do you mean by that?" Enjolras fired back.

"Stop it now you two! I have the final decision about this, and I am going to allow the song! Make a note of it Montparnasse!" Javert shouted over the two members, one was smiling, and the other was now scowling. "Enjolras, what have you decided on?" 

"Radioactive, Imagine Dragons." He replied bluntly.

"Good. Now, come on Courfeyrac, we need a song!" Javert turned his attention back to Courfeyrac, who was deep in thought.

"Okay... It is going to have to be... Oh What a Night, by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons!" Courfeyrac grinned, and a couple of the other band members groaned a little, that song had some serious high notes!

"Well, if that's what you want, then I am sure it will be great!" Javert nodded with a slight sigh. He turned to Montparnasse. "Please can you send Joly and Bossuet in."

"Yes, sir." Montparnasse nodded and quickly left the room, he returned seconds later with two recognisable faces.

"Hey guys!" Joly waved at the band, every member smiled back widely.

Joly and Bossuet had already interviewed the bands many times before, they were even the first people to interview the band when they were first starting out. Enjolras was spotted by Javert on Youtube, he often featured his two best friends in his video's, Courfeyrac and Combeferre. It was strange looking back at those videos, because they seemed so young and naive. Grantaire, also, was discovered on Youtube, performing with his old, battered guitar. His original video's had now received millions of views. Marius, was not found on Youtube, but rather in a school musical. Javert was attending his nephew's, Montparnasse's school musical, The Phantom of the Opera, and had spotted the sweet, young Marius, who was playing the part of Raoul, straight away. Javert knew he would be perfect for the band and he got Marius to audition.

One of the first interviews was conducted by Joly and Bossuet, and they had been interviewed many times by the duo since.

"I have some very exciting news for you boys. Joly and Bossuet have offered to film a documentary following you boys on your first world tour." Javert explained as the boys started to chat excitably to each other. "Now, this means camera's will be filming you constantly, that's not a problem though is it?" Javert stared at the five young men, who shook their heads in unison. "Good. Just don't do anything stupid."


	3. Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I really appreciate it.

"So... This is the toilet that we sometimes use, we also have one on the other side of the building, because you never know when you'll need to go..." Courfeyrac grinned at the camera, as he opened the door for the communal toilet, Joly and Bossuet frowned from behind the camera. 

"Are you sure this is a necessary part of the tour?" Joly asked, with a small smile.

"I feel like the fans will want to know every aspect of our lives, including our pristine toilet!" Courfeyrac winked at the camera.

"...Okay, well why don't you tell us about where you are looking forward to visiting on the world tour?" Bossuet asked, and Courfeyrac pondered the question for a few minutes. 

"Everywhere! I just can't wait to see the world!" He answered honestly with a grin. It was true, Courfeyrac had grown up in a big family, he had six younger sisters, and both sets of Grandparents lived with his family when he was growing up, so his house was always cramped. There was never enough money to take the whole family on holiday, so Courfeyrac had never even been out of the country. Now he was in a massively successful band he could also pay for his family to go on holiday, and that was an amazing thing for him. Also, his little sisters loved bragging about their insanely cool older brother, even though they know he is actually a massive dork. 

The first leg of the tour was Europe, more precisely, the UK, Germany, France, Spain and Italy. Their first show was in London, and so was their last show. It was like a circle, that started tomorrow. Everyone was a bit stressed out, so that is why Courfeyrac decided to give a tour of their current rehearsal area. 

"Now if you follow me, I'll introduce to our amazing hair stylist!" Courfeyrac ushered for Joly and Bossuet to follow him down a long, narrow corridor. He knocked quickly on one door, but opened it straight away.

"Hello Jehan!" He cried, smiling widely at a young man who was busy trying to tame Enjolras' long, messy curls.

"Hello Courfeyrac, and hello camera!" Jehan smiled a little nervously, and his cheeks were tinted with a blush.

"Enjolras! Good to see you! How's the hair?" Courfeyrac laughed at his old friend who was sat facing the mirror with a scowl.

"Fine." He muttered, glancing up at the camera only quickly.

"Jehan, maybe you would like to explain what you do for us?" Courfeyrac asked Jehan as if he was an interviewer.

"I do your hair." Jehan answered simply with a shrug.

"Whose hair do you like the best?" Courfeyrac asked with a wink.

"That's easy, Combeferre's." Jehan replied with a small smirk, as he combed through Enjolras' beautiful curls.

"What?!" Courfeyrac pouted.

"Combeferre wakes up with perfect hair, I don't really have to do anything to make it look amazing!" Jehan reasoned.

"Damn that beautiful Combeferre!" Courfeyrac shook his head in fury.

"Oh! And Cosette's! Her hair is just so amaaazing!" Jehan gave a happy sigh.

"Marius seems to like it very much!" Courfeyrac laughed.

"Not now Courfeyrac." Enjolras spoke quietly, but firmly.

"Oh please, have you seen him lately. All he talks about is her blue eyes and her perfect, golden hair. The kid is smitten!" Courfeyrac grinned in glee.

"The fans seem to like it." Jehan shrugged. That was true, over the last couple of days, Eponine had uploaded various pictures of Marius and Cosette, the rumours were spreading thick and fast.

"Speaking of Marius, let's go find Pontmercy! He can't be far!" Courfeyrac waved goodbye to Jehan and Enjolras, and beckoned for Joly and Bossuet to follow him.

Courfeyrac walked down that long corridor, but stopped after he glanced into an open room.

"Aha." He murmured.

"Hello Courfeyrac!" Cosette smiled from a chair in the rest room, sat next to her was her father.

"Cosette! How great to see you! And your father!" Courfeyrac sat down on the other side of Cosette and smiled widely, a smile that was returned.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Cosette asked Courfeyrac who thought about the question for only a few moments.

"Not really." He replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Cosette asked with wide eyes.

"No, I am living my dream! I can't wait to get started!" Courfeyrac reasoned. "Are you?"

"Yes." Cosette answered honestly, her cheeks turned slightly, but noticeably pink.

"You're going to be incredible! There is no need to be nervous! I promise you, you'll love it!" Courfeyrac reassured Cosette, who nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Courfeyrac." She replied quietly.

"If it makes you feel any better, Marius gets insanely nervous! Before every show he tries to quit the band, because he is convinced he is going to do something on stage that is going to ruin the whole show. He says that he wants to leave before he ruins everything for everyone." Courfeyrac confessed, Joly and Bossuet moved the camera even closer, this was great stuff.

"Really? That's so sad." Cosette frowned.

"It is. But after every show he comes off the stage with the biggest, brightest and most beautiful smile on his face. He really does love it." Courfeyrac smiled at Cosette, who was silent.

"How is he feeling now?" Valjean frowned.

"I don't know, last time I saw him he seemed okay, a bit flustered, but that is just him all the time." Courfeyrac shrugged.

"I hope he is okay." Cosette spoke softly.

At that moment the door opened and Marius poked his head in the door. 

"Sorry." He muttered, his gaze fixed on Cosette, who smiled up at him.

"Marius stop apologising for breathing!" Courfeyrac groaned, and Marius laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry." He repeated and then sighed at himself, making Cosette laugh slightly. "It's just we have to get on the bus now." 

"Alright! Here we go!" Courfeyrac jumped up from his chair in excitement, he glanced at Marius and then grinned. "Race you to the bus Marius!" Courfeyrac cried as he sprinted from the room, Marius groaned but ran after him, yelling about Courfeyrac being a cheater, and mean because he knew Marius was a slow starter.

\---

"So, who is your favourite member of the band?" Joly and Bossuet were outside the massive arena, and were interviewing some of the extremely excitable fans.

"Courfeyrac, he is just funny and confident and an amazing singer!" One girl cried, she was wearing a t shirt with a picture of Courfeyrac's grinning face on it.

"No way! Enjolras is so much better, have you heard his solo in Red & Black, his voice is amazing!" Another girl interjected. "Also he is beautiful!"

"He is beautiful, but he should definitely get with Grantaire! They are always together, and in interviews, have you seen the way Grantaire stares at Enjolras, it is so cute!" The Courfeyrac girl squealed and the rest of the girls joined in, all apart from one.

"I don't know, Enjolras just always seems annoyed at Grantaire, it would never work!" She shrugged.

"That's just a cover up!" The first Enjolras girl cried passionately, with a passion Enjolras would probably admire, if the passion wasn't about his relationship with Grantaire of course.

"Whatever." The girl shrugged. "Marius is the best anyway..." She muttered, causing the Enjolras girl to laugh loudly.

"Well he's taken now anyway! Did you see those pictures of him and that Cosette girl? He looked so happy with her!" She sighed as the Marius girl gave a reluctant nod.

"They would make a really cute couple..." She reasoned.

\---

"5 minutes Cosette, 5 minutes!" Montparnasse poked his head into Cosette's dressing room, with a reassuring smile.

Cosette smiled up at him, and then continued with her freak out. Her father had tried to calm her down, but she just couldn't. Even Eponine seemed a little worried, and gave her a reassuring smile, and even a gentle pat on the back. Javert had even been in to see Cosette and offered her some kind advice, that didn't work.

"I'll go fetch you some more water Cosette!" Valjean jumped to his feet and ran to go and get the water. Cosette tried breathing heavily, she could hear the crowd from her dressing room, which only made her feel more nervous.

A knock was heard on the door, and Feuilly stepped in, with a small smile.

"My darling, you mustn't be nervous. You'll be stunning." He gave Cosette a long hug, and a kiss on the top of her head. Cosette's friendship with Feuilly had strengthened considerably, and he was very comforting.

Cosette's wide eyes filled with tears, but Feuilly told her she couldn't cry because she would ruin her perfect make up. Cosette blinked back her tears, which was harder than she thought, but she matched Feuilly's smile. 

"I brought you this." Feuilly put a box in Cosette's hand, it was silver necklace, with a little bird charm. "A lark."

"Thank you." Cosette sniffed as she put her necklace. "Really, thank you."

"That's alright, good luck, sweetheart." Feuilly smiled one last time and then left the room.

Cosette stood from her chair and started to pace the room, she tried to remember all the advice given to her, but she couldn't concentrate on anything apart the loud crowd, the only thing louder was her own heartbeat.

"COSETTE!" Courfeyrac cried and ran to hug the poor girl, he held her so tight and squeezed her, but it was comforting, it was even more comforting when Cosette felt others join the hug. When she escaped the hug, she smiled at the three others who had joined in, Enjolras, Combeferre and Grantaire.

"You'll be just fine." Combeferre smiled kindly.

"As soon as you get this first show out the way, you'll feel amazing!" Enjolras reassured.

"You were chosen for a reason, Cosette." Grantaire nodded.

"Thank you all so much." Cosette smiled, as she tried to stop herself from shaking.

"We have to go, but really, go show everyone what you can do!" Combeferre smiled one last time and the four left the room, after giving Cosette another massive group hug.

She was left alone again, but not for long.

"Cosette." A soft voice spoke from the doorframe. She turned and smiled at the figure.

"Marius." 

"I heard you're really nervous. And I just wanted to say that it is good to be nervous, because it shows that you really care about this. I am still nervous before I do any show, but I always do them. I understand that it must be more difficult for you, as this is your first time in front of such a massive crowd, and I have four other people to sing with. But, I know you can do this, I haven't known you for very long, but you inspire me more than you'll ever realise. That's why I am not as nervous tonight, because I feel that if you can do this alone, I easily can do this with my friends. I hope that makes sense, I'm sorry if it doesn't, I am not the best with talking..." Marius smiled bashfully at Cosette who stood in a shocked silence. This was the most he had ever spoken to her, yet his words were very moving.

"It makes perfect sense." Cosette whispered, stepping closer to Marius who smiled widely.

"It does?" He murmured, as he moved even closer to her.

"It does." Cosette spoke so softly, but she was cut short as Marius kissed her, so softly and gently, just the way she had always pictured it.

"Hey Cosette we have to go now!" Eponine opened the door, but stopped abruptly as Cosette and Marius jumped apart. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realise." She muttered, her eyes narrowing.

"It's fine." Cosette blushed.

"Yep fine, um, good luck then Cosette." Marius cleared his throat and then left the room.

Cosette watched him leave and still thought about him as Eponine led her towards the stage. She didn't feel as nervous any more, but distracted instead by what had just happened. She hugged her father one last time then smiled and stepped onto the stage, earning thousands of screams.

\---

"So, London, how are we tonight?" Courfeyrac cried into his microphone, earning a massive cheer.

"You all having a good time?" Combeferre grinned, as the stadium was filled with high pitched screams.

"You all look amazing tonight!" Grantaire smiled.

"What did you guys think of our amazing support act, Cosette?" Enjolras asked the crowd, who screamed loudly back.

"Yeah Marius likes her too." Courfeyrac teased, and the crowd of girls went wild.

"Courfeyrac!" Marius whined, and blushed, making the crowd laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry pickle, but you do like her, yes?" Courfeyrac smiled and winked at his very embarrassed friend.

"Courfeyrac!" Enjolras warned, earning more laughs.

"Of course I like her." Marius shrugged, earning even more screams.

"Well, there you have it guys, it must be love! Let's honour that with our next song, this is In My Life!" Courfeyrac announced to the wild crowd.

\---

The fans immediately took to Cosette, and her single, I Saw Him Once, rocketed in popularity, as did rumours about her relationship with Marius. The first night was definitely a success.


End file.
